pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arata Futaba
Is the main character of Pripara: Susume! Mirai no Uta . She is a Lovely type idol and her primary brand is Cross Wingz. She has yet to form a group. Her Birthday is on October 11. She has a phobia of the ocean. Appearance Arata has short, red hair in a feathered bob with two braids on both sides near her ears, which are both tied by a white and red gradient cresent moon and sun clip, she has a silver eye in the left and a red eye on the right. In PriPara, her hair reaches her upper knee and a single braid found near her right ear,and her eyes turn azure in Pripara. Personality Arata is super energetic, bold, and quite of a prankster. But due to her quick amnesia, she tends to forget where she places her booby traps and her stuff. She is slightly an airhead, but is confident that she can pass any challenge. When around boys, (except her brother and father) she acts like tsundere and easily stutters. Relations *Meiyuno Amezono or Ameno :: Ameno looks up to Arata as her role model. Though thay share a close bond, Ameno's evil spirit tries to scare Arata most of the time. Ameno thinks that Arata and her mysterious savior may have a connection. *Glace Aqua Cocytus or Glacie :: Glacie usually argues with Arata, making them look like rivals than friends. But Glacie has a soft spot for her, but never shows it to anyone. Arata calls her "Glacier freak" ''or "''Cold s''issy".'' *Sho Futaba :: Sho is Arata's older brother who usually teases her, but is against her from being an idol. *Tsukasa Fubata :: Arata's foster father, he is the only one who knew that Arata is an idol. *Masato Asakura :: The boy who gave Arata her PriTicket. He likes calling Arata "Baka aka". Songs Arata's personal song is Venus no Harmonia , but she can sing Make It!, Miracle ☆ Paradise, 'Jumpin' Dancin' and '' ''Shining Sparkling Runway ☆. ''She hasn't formed a unit yet, so she doesn't have a unit song yet. Coords *Monochrome Brave Coord :: Her casual coord in PriPara. *Cross Wingz Cylume Coord :: Her Cylume coord. History '''Her Past' When she was a child, Arata was an orphan until she got adopted with her brother, but her new parents found out that both of them are so irresponsible, so they decided to return them to the orphanage. Once again they were adopted, but this time to an unmarried man. Some years later, she got hit by a car, which resulted her hectochromia and amnesia of her childhood. Present- Entering Parpika Academy TBA Quotes - "This will be my start to a new me...." -" C'mon, don't be shy, just take one tiny little step and there! You've just become an idol!" (To Ameno) Trivia *She has the same voice Noire from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. *Her aura is composed of multi-colored feathers and stardust. *She like burnt mochi and seafood. *Has a phobia of the sea for an unknown reason. * Her nickname, Allen, is also the name of a character in Alice Mare. ** They both have amnesia. Gallery Category:Girls Category:Idols Category:Lovely Category:Short Hair Category:Siblings Category:Eye Color: Red Category:Lovely Idol Category:Pripara: Susume! Mirai no Uta